Sen no Kotoba
by Akai no Tsubasa
Summary: NaruxFemsasu... just two shots. mind to review?


Hai hai minna-san… hisashiburi desu ne. ogenki desuka?

Well, Zura ngasih fic yang genre-nya nggak jauh dari Romance and Angst dengan tema kerajaan n kali ini pair-nya agak beda walaupun tetap sama. Maksudnya?

Wokeh, langsung aja yawh! Fic twoshot pertama Zura…

* * *

><p><strong>Warning :<strong>

OOC, AU, gaje, abal, bahasa tidak baku n ehmm…ada yang mau nambahin.

Oh yeah, don't like. don't read it!

one more thing, disarankan untuk mendengar lagu 1000 words dari Koda Kumi. Judul dan cerita terinspirasi dari lagu ini.

Cause I love it very much much much…

**Rate** : T. tidak ada lime di sini…

**Genre** : sama seperti di atas.

**Pair** : Naru x FemSasu. Something wrong with this? I think not. Really!

**Disclaimer** : Yang pasti bukan Zura…

* * *

><p><strong>1000 words<strong>

**Line 1  
><strong>

Debur ombak selaksa melody indah sekaligus menyeramkan, mengiringi setiap jengkal jejak mentari yang menuju peraduan, senja itu. Lidahnya yang panjang dan liar menyapu bibir-bibir pantai dan karang-karang kokoh yang tertanam tak beraturan di pesisir utara pantai. Burung-burung senja berkoak-koak dan berterbangan kembali ke sarang.

Sungguh panorama sore yang mengagumkan, jika hatimu memang sedang tak diliputi kegundahan. Seperti yang sedang dialami oleh sesosok pemuda yang tampak berdiri hening di kejauhan tepatnya di puncak bukit itu.

Pemandangan mempesona itu tidak mampu mengalihkan perhatian si pemuda, walaupun mata biru jernih itu menatap lurus ke barat, di mana sang mentari telah menyembunyikan separuh lebih wajahnya di batas cakrawala dan meninggalkan semburat kemerah-merahan di permukaan langit yang hampir menyerupai warna rambut si pemuda. Jiwanya terbang melayang, tak tentu arah tujuan. Dadanya bergemuruh seperti riak lautan yang ada di hadapannya kini.

Angin musim dingin berhembus melambai-lambaikan beberapa helai rambut pirangnya. Membuatnya tampak berantakan dan tak beraturan. Namun, entah kenapa hal ini malah membuatnya semakin tampan dan menawan.

Lengan baju putih panjang yang melapisi lengan kokohnya sengaja ia singsingkan sampai sebatas siku demi menikmati tiap belaian sang bayu. Berharap dengan begini ia bisa mendinginkan sedikit kobar emosi yang tengah melanda raga dan tentu jiwanya.

Entah sudah berapa lama pemuda berambut pirang itu berdiri di sana; tenggelam dalam distopia. Yang dia tahu, ketika manik samudra itu mengedarkan pandangan pada alam sekelilingnya, sudah berubah menjadi kelam karena tergulung penguasa kegelapan.

Malam ini purnama kedua. Bulan menggantung sempurna di langit sana. Konstelasi nampak satu persatu dari kantung persembunyian. Menghibur lara si pemuda dengan kelip manja yang bersahutan.

Namun, tak sedikitpun rasa galau itu berkurang. Rasa itu malah kian bertambah dan terus bertambah. Sungguh membuat sesak di dada.

Karena semakin lama ia menatap malam, memori akan 'dia' seolah terpeta semakin jelas. Ya, dia. Dia yang selalu membasuh angannya. Dia yang menempati tahta tertinggi dalam hatinya. Dia. Dan hanya dia yang mampu membuatnya goyah seperti sekarang.

Badan tegap pemuda itu sedikit mengejang ketika ingatannya kembali pada apa yang telah membuat pikirannya kacau hingga membuatnya terdampar sendirian di tempat ini. Rahangnya mengeras. Deru nafas memburu. Genggaman tangan kirinya mengencang dan mungkin sesuatu yang ada di baliknya juga merasakan akibatnya.

Ingin rasanya berteriak sekencang mungkin. Biarkan luapan di dada sedikit reda. Tapi, apa daya bibir itu terlalu kelu walau sekedar untuk mengucap namanya saja. Ia terlalu takut. Takut karena nama itu sudah terlalu terpatri jauh di relung hatinya. Dalam dan membekas. Tak mudah terhapuskan. Hingga jika ia menyebut namanya, bayangan akan dirinya selalu muncul di hadapannya. Semakin tak mudah untuk melupakan.

Pemuda itu membuang napas keras. Cukup keras untuk didengar indra pendengarannya sendiri. Ia melirik genggaman tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi membawa sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat jejak langkahnya berakhir di tempat ini. Sesuatu yang membuat hati dan pikirannya resah. Sesuatu yang menerbangkan jiwanya dan menyisakan kevakuman pada raganya. Ya, seperti saat ini.

Pemuda dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipi itu terlihat bimbang sejenak. Namun segera ia tepiskan perasaan itu. Toh, ini untuk yang terakhir kali.

Ia pejamkan matanya, menenggelamkan iris mata biru di balik kelopak mata sayu sebelum membukanya lagi. Seperti mempersiapkan lagi mental dan jantungnya untuk menyingkap apa yang ada di sana. Perlahan-lahan, telapak tangan kecoklatan itu membuka; menampilkan sebentuk kertas berwarna merah yang sedikit kucel karena diremas-remas.

Kedua tangan pemuda itu sibuk bergelut meluruskan kertas kucel tersebut.

Kertas itu kembali rapi walau tak serapi saat sebelum ada di tangan sang pemuda dan garis-garis tak beraturan –karena remasan- masih terlihat di permukaan kertas merah itu.

Kertas berbentuk segipanjang dengan cover depan terdapat sebuah symbol kipas yang merupakan lambang Uchiha Kingdom yang dicetak dengan warna emas tebal hingga terlihat seperti _relief_ pada candi. Di bawahnya dua bentuk hati yang terpaut menjadi satu; sebuah perlambangan ikatan cinta, beraksen sama dengan symbol. Tak seperti lainnya yang tercetak dengan symbol, di cover depan bagian bawah, tertera tulisan "Undangan" dengan type huruf _Monotype corsiva_ di bawah symbol hati yang semakin menegaskan kertas apa itu. Melihat ciri-cirinya, aku yakin kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya.

Ya, itu kertas undangan. Tepatnya undangan pernikahan dari kerajaan.

Gejolak tak terkendali kembali menghujam ketika tangan pemuda itu tergerak untuk melihat isi di balik cover merah itu.

Dan begitu pula, ketika berkali-kali ia membaca nama yang tertera di sana, seribu keresahan kembali menggerogoti relung hati. Seribu kesakitan menjalari keping-keping naluri. Dan seribu ketidakpercayaan mengaliri otak dan denyut nadi. Yach, berbagai perasaan itulah yang sekarang menghinggapi.

Kenapa nama itu tidak berubah sama sekali? Padahal aku yakin keajaiban itu pasti datang pada orang yang mempercayai. Kenapa? Kenapa ya, Tuhan? Kenapa Engkau memberikan cinta yang tidak akan bahkan mustahil untuk kumiliki? Kenapa?

Itulah segelintir kalimat yang ada di pikirannya, saat mata biru itu menyaksikan dua deret nama yang tercetak lebih besar dari nama-nama yang lain. Dua deret nama yang menjadi inti dalam kertas berwarna merah itu. Dua deret nama yang beberapa jam lagi akan mengucapkan ikrar di depan altar suci. Dua deret nama yang ia bayangkan sedang berjalan di atas karpet merah tebal bertabur bunga diiringi alunan melodi dan tepuk riuh dari yang hadir. Dua deret nama yang sanggup meruntuhkan dunia si pemuda saat ini. Dua deret nama…

**Takahashi Sai**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Membaca sederet nama itu memaksa otaknya untuk memutar kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Isyarat takdir yang menentukan awal pertemuannya...

**Flashback on**

Sebuah kereta kuda mewah terparkir apik di depan toko busana terkenal. Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba kuda itu mengangkat kedua kaki depannya dan meringkik keras, sebuah pertanda kuda itu sedang terusik. Tanpa aba-aba, kuda itu mulai berlari dan melajukan kereta yang tanpa seorang _**sais**_ dan ironisnya di dalam kereta itu masih ada penumpangnya.

Beruntung saat itu ada pemuda yang berhasil menghentikan aksi liar sang kuda dan terlebih bisa menyelamatkan sang penumpang yang ternyata adalah putri Mahkota kerajaan Uchiha.

"Apa anda mengharap, Pangeran berkuda putih yang menyelamatkan nyawa anda?" kata si pemuda ketika gadis cantik yang ditolongnya tak memberikan reaksi apa-apa sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihnya. "_Well_, sayangnya hamba bukanlah dia melainkan sais pengurus kuda putih yang mencoba berperan sebagai dia," tambahnya seraya menyimpulkan seutas senyum ketika ekspresi _shock_ dan sedikit berjengit terkembang di paras salju sang gadis saat melihat penampilan lusuhnya.

Pertemuan yang manis dan mengesankan, bukan? Walaupun akhirnya membuahkan kepahitan yang mendalam. Namun, tak ada rasa sesal baginya atas apa yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk hidupnya.

**Flashback off**

Pemuda itu kembali memusatkan pandangan pada kertas merah di hadapannya.

Sungguh pemikiran bodoh sekali, jika ia _keukeuh_ berandai-andai. Jika nama paling atas; sebagai calon pengantin pria itu adalah namanya, Namikaze Naruto ─nama si pemuda─ bukan Takahashi Sai atau nama-nama pangeran dari kerajaan lain. Atau… jika saja nama pengantin wanitanya bukan dia yang setiap kali namanya disebut membuat getaran aneh di dada. Atau… jika saja dia adalah pemuda yang terlahir sebagai seorang bangsawan seperti mereka dan bukan seorang budak, tentu dengan gagah berani ia akan meminang si pujaan hati. Atau… jika saja… stop! Cukup! Jika, jika, dan selalu jika. Itukah yang mendominasi alam sadarmu, Naruto?

Kau tahu Naruto, kau sungguh idiot jika tetap mengharapkannya. Harapan-harapan itu tidak akan pernah menjadi _real_ bagi budak-budak sepertimu. Kau bukan apa-apa dibanding dia. Segalanya. Lihat perbedaannya! Kau hanya seorang budak pungut dan dia… dia itu seorang putri. Begitu jauh, laksana bumi dengan langit. Apa kau pantas bersanding dengannya? Apa kau pantas memiliki permata seindah itu? Apa kau pantas, hah? Pikirkan itu baik-baik.

Beribu-ribu pikiran rasional mulai membelenggu hati yang bergejolak. Mencoba mendominasi satu sama lain. Entah di antara keduanya mana yang akan menang.

Pemuda itu menghela napas sebelum meremas kembali kertas merah yang ada di genggamannya dan melempar kertas itu jauh-jauh ke laut di hadapannya. Berharap semua yang menghimpit pikirannya tertelan dalamnya samudra bersama benda itu.

Pemuda itu mengatupkan kelopak matanya setelah menormalkan kembali napasnya yang sempat memburu.

**Naruto POV**

"Sasuke…" lirihku.

Biar. Biar bibir lancang ini menyebut namamu. Biar mata liar ini menikmati indah bayangmu, setiap lekuk wajahmu dan senyum dinginmu. Biar otak ini merekam semua tingkah polahmu dan semua tentangmu. Biarkan aku. Biar. Ini untuk yang terakhir.

"Dobe…"

Oh, apa sosokmu terlalu jauh mengeksploitasi pikiranku, mendiktraksi setiap nalarku, hingga suaramu bergaung nyaring di telingaku.

"Naruto…" Kembali suara merdu itu menggelitik indra pendengaranku. Aku masih tetap mempertahankan pejaman mataku; menikmati delusi fatamorgana yang direalisasikan sel-sel kelabu syarafku.

"Ck, _usuratonkachi_."

Suara itu…

Tidak. Ini bukan fantasi yang sengaja muncul dari otakku. Bukan. Bahkan ini terlalu nyata.

Segera saja ku buka kedua bola mataku dan dengan sigap kuputar tubuhku. Aku begitu terperanjat melihat sosok yang menjadi objek imajinasiku, sekarang berwujud di hadapanku.

Aku terpaku melihat sosok yang berjarak beberapa meter di hadapanku itu.

Kimono _juni-hitoe_ berkelas yang tidak diikat obi melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Poni panjang di sisi kanan kiri membingkai wajah cantik tanpa polesan. Rambutnya yang hitam legam sengaja ia geraikan. Bibir mungil merah muda nan menggoda dan sorot mata obsidian sarat keangkuhan.

Sempurna. Begitu indah dan mempesona. Dia begitu kuat bersinar. Membuatku terpuruk karenanya. Benar kata orang, kecantikannya itu kutukan. Siapapun yang memandang tak kan lepas perhatian.

Aku segera menyadari kekhilafanku. Seorang budak tak boleh mendongakkan kepalanya pada sang tuan.

"Sa-sasu… Ah, ma-maafkan kelancangan hamba, Hime-sama," gugupku sambil membungkukkan tubuhku dengan cepat. Ugh, sampai-sampai aku takut karena hal ini bisa mempengaruhi tulang persendianku.

"Ck, bodoh. Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!"

Aku diam dan masih dalam posisi membungkuk. Aku masih tak percaya. Jarum-jarum skeptic begitu menusuk lekuk nalarku. Namun, nada datar seperti biasanya ini membuat otakku yakin kalau sosok yang ada di hadapanku ini _real_, bukanlah ilusi semata.

"Hn. Sampai kapan kau tetap berposisi seperti itu. Tidak pegal, eh?"

Perlahan-lahan kutegakkan tubuhku tapi pandanganku tetap tertuju pada rumput-rumput yang terinjak kakiku. Aku sungguh tak berani menatapnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik di bawah sana hingga kau tak mengacuhkan kehadiranku?" ucapnya lagi memecahkan kebisuanku. Bisa ku rasakan kalau sepasang obsidian itu tengah menatapku tajam.

Aku hanya menghela napas pelan.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksud hamba. Ini sudah sewajarnya dilakukan hamba mengingat hamba ini adalah─"

"Aku tak peduli," selanya.

Hhh, selalu begitu tiap kali aku menyinggung masalah predikatku.

"Maaf, sebenarnya ada keperluan apa anda datang kemari, Hi─"

"…panggil aku, Sasuke," potongnya.

"─baiklah, Sasuke-hime, mengapa anda datang ke sini? Bukankah ini hari…" kata-kataku tersangkut di tenggorokan. Bibirku terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan itu. Tuhan, jangan biarkan ia menebak apa yang ada di pikiranku sekarang.

"Hn. Lalu kenapa kau tidak datang? Undangannya sudah kukirimkan, 'kan?" ucapnya tenang. Tapi, aku tau. Ada terselip nada kesal dalam tutur katanya.

Oh, bagaimana mungkin aku menghadiri acara pernikahanmu? Sementara otakku tak mampu memberi perintah pada anggota gerakku untuk melangkah ke sana.

Mata ini tak sanggup menyaksikanmu bersanding dan mengikat janji dengan pemuda lain. Sakit. Hatiku sakit. Apa kau bisa merasakannya?

"Hamba tidak pantas. Hamba hanyalah seorang sais kerajaan. Bagaimana nanti anggapan orang-orang jika hamba hadir di sana?" Tanganku mengepal mencoba menahan segala rasa yang berkecamuk di dada. "…apalagi Anda mengundang hamba sebagai tamu kehormatan? Ini sungguh berlebihan. Hamba takut akan mencoreng nama kerajaan."

"Hn. Alasan yang tidak bisa kuterima, Namikaze Naruto," nada suaranya mulai menajam. "Jelas sekali kau melecehkan kerajaan. Dan apa itu tadi… Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, kau telah membuang undangan yang telah aku desain sendiri khusus untukmu. Kau tau, ini sudah termasuk pelanggaran. Untuk itu kau harus diberi hukuman."

Mendengar penuturan dengan nada tinggi itu, aku langsung menekuk kedua lututku dan duduk bersimpuh. Aku tak tau, jika ia bisa semarah ini melihatku membuang kertas itu. Dan –oh, sejak kapan kerajaan menuliskan peraturan bahwa membuang undangan berarti pelanggaran.

"Ma-maafkan hamba. Hamba tak berani. Hamba tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Hamba hanya─"

"Diam!" bentaknya.

Aku mengatupkan mulutku rapat-rapat. Tak berbicara sepatah katapun.

Kembali mata obsidian itu menusuk-nusukku dengan belati tajamnya. Aku tahu walau aku tak sedang menatapnya. Aku tak pernah merasakan dia semurka ini padaku sebelumnya.

Hening. Hanya debur ombak menghantam karang yang mengisi kehampaan suara di antara kami.

Tak berapa lama, aku mendengar suara gemeresak ranting-ranting kecil dan rumput-rumput terinjak; dia tengah melangkah ke arahku. Aku bergidik, memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan dilimpahkan padaku.

Aku menahan napas, setiap kali jejak langkah itu semakin mendekat ke arahku. Debar jantungku berdegup tak beraturan.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam kebisuan aksara. Hanya melody alam; pengiring setia setiap langkah anggun yang ditarikannya. Langkah itu terhenti tepat di hadapanku. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bawahan kimono bermotif bunga sakura yang sedang dipakainya.

Aku terhenyak ketika tangan putih mulus itu menyentuh pundakku dengan lembut. Dia menekuk lututnya dan bersimpuh di hadapanku. Sama seperti apa yang sedang kulakukan.

Dia melingkarkan tangannya yang satu lagi ke belakang leherku dan menarik tubuhku mendekat ke arahnya. Aroma parfum khas kerajaan menggelitik hidungku hingga menelusup ke paru-paruku ketika daguku menempel di pundaknya.

Aku masih belum mengerti atas apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Dia memelukku. Hal yang tak pernah dilakukan sebelumnya.

"Hime-sama, apa yang─"

"Diam!" perintahnya dengan nada melunak, berbeda sekali dengan kata-katanya tadi. Dia merebahkan kepalanya di bahuku. Entah kenapa kelakuan 'manjanya' ini membuat semua rantai perasaan yang membelengguku sirna sudah.

Jujur, ingin sekali aku membalas pelukanmu dan berbisik tiga kata sacral itu. Tapi, aku tak sanggup. Sungguh. Aku tak ingin menyakiti hatiku lebih dalam lagi. Karena sekali aku merengkuhmu, kau tak kan kulepaskan lagi.

Kenapa kau beri harapan pada pungguk kecil ini? Aku tak pernah bisa menerka apapun yang ada di pikiranmu. Bagaimana hatimu? Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku sebenarnya? Kau seenak hati mencuri sebagian jiwaku, meninggalkan seribu asa yang tak mungkin dapat kuraih dengan tanganku. Meninggalkan seribu ilusi cinta di depan mataku. Apa sebenarnya maumu? Aku tak pernah tau.

Di keheningan yang kita ciptakan, kau berbisik lirih. Membuat mata safirku membelalak lebar dan hampir membuat jantungku melompat dari wadahnya.

"Kau harus dihukum. Dihukum untuk membawaku pergi dari altar suci itu."

.

.

.

*sais : pengurus kuda.

**To be continued…**

O yes, jgn lemparin zura. Ini hanya fic selingan az ko drpd expi di kompi… xp

Cm two shot, chap depan dh tamat. Suwerrrrrr! ^^v

Yosh! Mind to ripiw?


End file.
